


Bruises

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bruises, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: After gym was over, Peter walked into the locker rooms sorer than ever.Ned was harassing him within a second about his injuries, but Peter just brushed him off and changed into his clothes.He would soon find out what a mistake that had been.FebuWhump Day Eleven: Bruises
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Principal Morita & Peter Parker, Principal Morita & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 330





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Tony showing up at Peter’s school is honestly one of my favorite things to write about. I hope you guys like this one! 

Peter winced as he let another dodgeball hit him in the stomach.

Last night had been rough, after everything that had happened with the vulture and crashing Mr. Starks plane, he had multiple  bruises and cuts over his body.

Even though he had enhanced healing, Peter had never gotten this beat up after a patrol, and the late night had slowed down his healing a bit.

Of course Peter couldn’t tell anyone at school he needed to sit out, because they would ask for a reason, and what excuse could he use for the excessive amount of bruising?

It wouldn’t have even been that bad if Flash wasn’t always making Peter his number one target.

Yet here he was in gym class, Peter walking miserably out of the court as Flash taunted him.

Peter started running laps with Ned as the others finished the game, trying his best to pretend he felt fine.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Ned asked as he panted next to him.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t doing the best job.

“I got a bit beat up after crashing a plane yesterday. Remember that, Ned?” Peter replied sarcastically.

“Oh, right. Why didn’t you stay home then?”

“Because May doesn’t know I’m Spider-Man, and what would I tell her? I’m a terrible liar, and she would know if I was faking being sick.”

“Well then just tell Mr. Wilson you don’t feel good. He can’t force you to play.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Ned, just drop it. He would make me go to the nurse and then they would call May and she would figure out I was lying. Besides, we’ve only got one more round left, and then we’ll be done.”

The two kept running laps in silence until Coach Wilson blew his whistle to signal the end of the game.

Flash was standing triumphantly in the middle of the court, staring Peter dead in the eye.

“You’re next, Parker.”

Peter groaned under his breath and picked up one of the dodgeballs from the ground.

000

After gym was over, Peter walked into the locker rooms  sorer than ever.

Ned was harassing him within a second about his injuries, but Peter just brushed him off and changed into his clothes.

They both had chemistry this upcoming period, so they made their way to the class together.

Peter trailed behind Ned as they walked to their usual desk in the back, sitting down in the corner and opening up his drawer that he usually made his web fluid in.

Peter picked up his backpack and started to take his supplies out when Mr.  Cobbwell walked up to Peter and Ned’s desk.

“Mr. Parker, your presence is being requested in the front office.”

Peter’s brow furrowed as he slowly pushed the drawer closed with his foot.

“Um, is everything okay? It’s not something that can wait ‘till after class, can it?” Peter asked.

“Nope, I believe it is quite important. You can bring your things with you, I think you will be checking out for the rest of the day.” The odd look on the man’s face stopped Peter from questioning him further.

Peter slowly zipped his backpack back up and stood from his spot. He waved Ned goodbye, who waved back with a strained smile.

They both knew that if Peter was being pulled from school, something was very wrong.

The kid made his way through the empty halls. His hands were starting to sweat as he walked into the front office where the secretary greeted him with a kind smile.

“Hi, sweetie. Principal Morita is waiting for you in his office. You can head right in.”

Peter nodded and walked across the office, shakily grabbing the handle and turning it.

Mr. Morita had clearly just ended a phone call as he was hanging up his phone as Peter walked into his office.

“Mr. Parker! I’m glad to see you’re here. Why don’t you take a seat,” the man said, nodding to a chair across his  desk.

Peter pulled his backpack off his shoulder and sat down in the designated chair.

“Um, I’m not in trouble, am I?” He asked after sitting down.

“No Peter, you’re not in trouble. I just contacted your aunt and she’s on her way here, but I wanted to speak with you before she arrives,” the principal said with a serious tone.

“Okay, uh, is everything alright?”

If May was fine and he wasn’t in trouble, Peter had absolutely no idea why he was here. Was it possible they found out about Spider-Man?

“Actually Peter, I was hoping to ask you the same thing,” Mr. Morita said, and Peter then recognized the look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m... fine. Why is my aunt coming here?”

May had gotten off her shift a couple  hours ago, so Peter didn’t have to worry about pulling her away from work, but his entire body was starting to shake at the thought of her finding out he’s Spider-Man.

“Well, we got a report from an anonymous student today about bruising on your body.  Apparently, you seemed to be in pain during gym class today, too. Is everything okay at home, Peter?”

Peter’s heart stopped in his chest.

What was he supposed to say to that? Peter felt like the dumbest person on the planet. He had been so focused on not showing his pain in his face, he hadn’t even thought about changing in front of other people in the locker room.

“Peter?” Mr. Morita asked after Peter had been silent for too long. “Is that a no?”

“What? Uh, no- no  everything's fine. At home,” peter stuttered, and he knew he was starting to panic.

“Well then, would you like to explain where those bruises came from? Is your aunt aware of your current state?”

“No, she doesn’t- no.”

Mr. Morita stared at Peter in silence for a few more moments.

“Peter, where did they come from? I can get you the help you need, but you’re going to have to communicate with me.”

Peter didn’t know what to do, or what to say, or what to think. The only people that truly knew what had happened last night where Happy and Mr. Stark, and they were the only people he trusted to get him out of this situation.

He didn’t know what to do about it. Mr. Stark was most likely even more mad than before now that Peter crashed his plane, and Happy had never liked him in the first place.

But would they be willing to help him if it involved his secret identity? Most likely.

Peter was just too scared to say anything about them.

“Sir, it’s really nothing to worry about. It was just a  one-time thing and-”

“Peter, I know you may feel that whatever you are hiding is important, but our school takes this kind of stuff very seriously. If necessary, this could go to the police, and I would assume both you and your aunt don’t want that.”

Peter shut his moth with an audible click and looked to the ground.

“Are you sure this has nothing to do with your aunt, Peter?”

Peter sighed and continued to stare at the ground. “I really can’t tell you, sir.”

The man looked at him in  disappointment , and Peter was really starting to think there was  only one way out of this.

“If I could just contact my boss, he might be able to come down here and-”

“I’m sorry, you’re boss?” Mr. Morita asked in  disbelief .

“Yeah, uh, Mr. Stark. I have an internship with him.”

‘I  _ had  _ an internship with him,’ Peter thought to himself.

“Peter, I know that sometimes students make up rumors when they need some attention, but this really isn’t going to help your situation.”

Peter’s jaw dropped.

“Mr. Morita, I wouldn’t-”

The phone on the principles desk buzzed, and the man gave him a stern look before hitting the answer button.

“Mr. Morita, um, Ms. Parker is here, and she has- uh- a guest with her.”

Mr. Morita didn’t seem to notice his  secretary's nervous tone.

“Let them on in, the  door’s open.”

“...Will do.”

The line clicked, leaving Peter and his principle to wait in an awkward silence.

When the door finally opened, Peter’s body somewhat relaxed at the calm look on his aunt's face, but it immediately tensed again as he saw Mr. Stark follow her through the door.

Peter could hear Mr. Morita’s heartbeat quicken as the billionaire walked into the room.

The boy stayed glued to his seat, eyes wide as his mentor winked at him and held his hand out to the  principal , who quickly stood up and shook his hand.

“Mr. Morita, is it?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, a slight tremble to his voice.

“Sorry to barge in with no warning, but Peter’s aunt called me about this... situation. You don’t mind me joining, do you?” Tony asked, not waiting for an answer as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

The  principal stared at the man in silence, jaw  still agape.

“Do you?” Tony  asked, tone changing.

Mr. Morita seemed to snap out of his shock at the man’s voice.

“No, sir. You are welcome to stay,” he said, then turned towards May. “Ms. Parker, good to see you again.” He smiled at the woman and sat back down, May instantly following suit.

“So, let’s, uh, get to business.”

Peter internally cringed at Mr. Morita’s awkward choice of words.

May, I called you here because a student had a concern about your nephew,” the man said, signaling for May to carry the conversation.

“Yes, well, after hearing this I called Tony because I wasn’t quite sure what these two were ever up to on Peter’s internship. I can’t understand anything they talk about,” she said, giving Peter a dopey look, causing the boy to basically melt with relief.

Mr. Stark had  obviously done  something to cover up for Peter if May wasn’t freaking out whatsoever.

“He told me that it was just a mishap that happened in the labs at Stark Industries.”

“Ah, yes, well sometimes some of our interns make mistakes. Not Peter of course, he’s the smartest kid I’ve ever met,” Tony finished for May, obviously saying that last part towards the man in front of him.

Peter’s cheeks blushed at Mr. Stark’s compliment. He was  definitely trying to embarrass both Peter and Mr. Morita at the same time.

“We didn’t want the issue to get out to the public, though. That’s why Ms. Parker hadn’t know about it. It’s confidential information, what happens int those labs, so I would hope Peter hadn’t told you about what had happened,” Tony continued, turning to Peter as he finished.

The two other adults looked at him too, and he shrunk under their gaze.

“Uh, no, I didn’t Mr. Stark.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. So, does that clear everything up?” Tony asked, looking back to the principal expectantly.

Said principal’s eyes were flicking back and forth between the three guests in the room,  obviously surprised by the sudden resolution.

After a few beats of silence, he took a deep breath and looked back to Peter.

“Well, I guess that does. I’m sorry for interrupting everyone's days for such a quick meeting. Peter, you have been excused from the rest of your classes, so you are free to go.”

Peter, still a bit shaken up from the scare and then having Mr. Stark show up at his school, just nodded and clutched his backpack.

“Alright, let’s get you out of here, Peter. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Morita,” May said, standing to shake his hand again.

Tony  beckoned Peter toward him while the other two shook hands. Peter couldn’t tell how the man was feeling, but surprisingly enough, he didn’t look mad at all.

And if Peter wasn’t imagining it, the man actually looked proud. Tony  held his fist out for Peter when they were close enough, and Peter returned it with a smile.

The billionaire wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and led him out  of the room without saying goodbye to the principal.

They walked in silence until they were outside of the building and walking down the front steps.

“Nice work, kid,” Tony said  enthusiastically , squeezing Peter’s shoulder a bit.

Peter huffed nervously and whispered a small thanks as May caught up to them.

“Wow, I have to say, that went better than expected. Tony, you really surprised me by not threatening his principal,” May said as she started walking next to Peter’s other side.

“Now May, when have I ever threatened someone?” Tony asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Hold on, when did you guys get on a first name basis?” Peter asked, eyes darting back and forth between the pair.

“When I was facetiming him to show him your baby pictures,” May said, and Tony laughed.

Peter’s jaw dropped in horror.

“You wouldn’t.”

He looked to Tony who just waggled his eyebrows in response.

“Honey, Tony offered to take you back upstate to finish whatever happened last night. You want to go or are you going to spend the night with your cool aunt?”

Peter tried to hide his surprise and excitement at her words.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go with Mr. Stark.”

“Sounds like a plan,” the man next to him said with a smile.

Peter and Tony said their goodbyes to May and then made their way to the unnecessarily flashy Audi parked in front of the  steps .

Peter  crawled into the  passenger seat as Tony walked around the car and got in the driver side.

“Thank you so much for bringing me, Mr. Stark. But what are we really going to be doing upstate?” Peter asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Oh, I have a plan. Happy was supposed to come pick you up after school to bring you up, but you’re just going to have to wait until we get there to find out why.”

Peter smiled as butterflies flipped in his stomach. He was going to the freaking  _ Avengers Compound! _

“That’s awesome, Mr. Stark. But I got to ask, was ‘just a mishap that happened in the lab’ the best excuse you could come up with.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully.

“Shut up kid, I saved your ass.”

Peter smiled at the man.

“But May didn’t really show you my baby pictures, did she?”

Tony laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love hearing your guys’ feedback! 


End file.
